sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Ten: "Wraith History 101"
Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *November 28th, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours "It's all possible. The Iratus bug planet had a space gate though, and I can't really see those bugs dialing up a Stargate even if they had one. Although it's possible the ancients relocated the Iratus bugs to the planet, when the human seeded the original home world." Walker said. "All I know is those bug creep the hell out of me. Almost anything could be possible. If this wasn't there homeworld it was certainly a base. We know a lot of Wraith tech has Lantean origins, its possible this is were the early wraith first encountered the Ancients." ---- *Sub-Lieutenant Aaron Rayner, Royal Australian Navy **Chief Engineer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-4 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *November 29th, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours Aaron spoke up. "They could have developed the hive ships when Wraith bio-engineered the Ancient technology to grow the hives here. Some were left behind perhaps to protect something." The Aussie looked around. "Maybe we could find some kind of Wraith installation or a growing hive ship somewhere?" "Permission to return to Atlantis for a jumper to do a planetary scan?" He requested. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan "Jon" Tenjin, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-3 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *November 30th, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours "Granted, Rayner." Jon murmured, before snapping his fingers in thought. "Take part of AE-2 with you. For protection." He turned to Walker. "The ancients said they set foot on that planet... and encountered wraith there. Meaning the Wraith had already been created. Now... that said, Llith also known as..." He paused, taking a moment to squeeze his forehead for the memory to pop out. "I forget the other name, experimented to create a wraith/human hybrid*. Now... the wraith had to come from somewhere, and we know they're an offshoot of the Ancients. And this place looks like most of the fighting was ground-based. Not typical of most Wraith attacks, where they defeat any space-based armada present, and then bombard the planet. In addition to, I don't recall any record of point defense satellites in this region of space. Not needed, if this place was destroyed at the very onset of the war, before they knew the need for the satellites." (*Reference to: SG:A book "Blood Ties") ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *November 30th, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours Walker nodded, he knew from reports that Lilin had created a rather nasty group of hybrids. ~'Seriously, the Wraith are a big enough problem, why do people think you need to toy with their genome.~ Walker thought to himself. "Well if it was destroyed, why were able to find ZPMs. If the Wraith won the battle I would have bet they would have taken the ZPMs, even no a ZPM can make one their hive almost unstoppable." He said thinking about the events of 13 years ago that brought Atlantis back to Earth. "And if the Ancients won why would they leave this stuff here?" ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan "Jon" Tenjin, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-3 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *November 30th, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours "Perhaps the Wraith didn't realze the ZPM's full potential. Or perhaps after the city was destroyed, the Atlantis regulars marched in for a fight, and drove them off, yet the city here was a complete loss, and they didn't have time or know about the ZPMs aboard the ship. Or perhaps they couldn't get to the ships. The list, Major, is endless." Jon paused, glancing about. "I want teams of four, ready to go underground." ---- *Sub-Lieutenant Aaron Rayner, Royal Australian Navy **Chief Engineer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-4 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *December 1st, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours “Aye sir,” Aaron nodded to the security team members that volunteered to guard the engineer and his team back to the Stargate. “Let’s go.” They took off at a jog yet a cautious jog for anything could be lurking in the ruined city. Aaron thanked the gods that they all reached the Stargate without incident and dialled Atlantis. Once the event horizon formed Aaron entered his IDC on his wrist device informing the control room to lower the shield. A moment later the Engineers and their escorts from AE-2 emerged from the watery portal; Aaron led them to the stairs as the duty officer running the city while Jon and Rosa were offworld came down the stairs. “Sub-lieutenant how come you have returned?” “Colonel Tenjin authorised me to bring back a jumper and we brought back some more items from the trash and treasure sale.” Aaron reported a grin on his face as he put some comedy into his reply. “Very well, ha ha very funny; you guys appear a little rattled and tired. Anything else we should know?” Aaron thought for a moment, ~''I don’t want to cause unnecessary worry.~ “Just a long day, we’ll be back shortly with the Jumper.” The engineer, his team and the AE-2 escorts made their way to the bay where the Jumpers were housed above the control room. Half an hour later the bay doors opened and the Stargate began to redial the planet. The Jumper was lowering itself to position itself just above the expected whoosh that will destroy anything in its path. =^= Connection established, =^= the gate controller announced as the last chevron engaged and the wormhole formed with a whoosh extending out then collapsed back to create the event horizon. =^= Good luck Jumper 5. =^= “Thank you Control, see ya later!” Aaron replied at the pilot’s seat and took the Jumper into the wormhole. '''Planet' Once the Jumper arrived Aaron piloted it high above the ruined city. “All right start the planetary scan.” Of course the moment he said it the Heads-Up-Display flashed into existence in front of them with the planet shown spinning. A window of information scrolled next to it detailing several things: lifesigns; power signatures, geographical data and so on. =^= Rayner to Tenjin, I’m reading a dozen Wraith on the planet as well as a faint power signature coming from underground. Perhaps some of the Ancients took refuge beneath the surface and could still be there unless they ascended but I can’t get an accurate reading of the exact location. =^= ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan "Jon" Tenjin, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-3 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *December 1st, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours Jon snorted softly, before his hand reached up to slap his radio. =^= Copy that, Rayner. Want to do a fly by, see if there's anything else anywhere? =^= With that said, Jon turned, and glanced about. "AE's 1, 2, 3, 5, prep to move out! We're goin' underground! Lock, load, and shoot anything that ain't one of us." ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *December 1st, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours "AE's 1, 2, 3, 5, prep to move out! We're goin' underground! Lock, load, and shoot anything that ain't one of us." Walker took a moment to check his clip, seeing it was still half full he slide it back into place. He had AE-5 quickly check themselves over, making sure they hadn't lost anything, or had lose straps handing and what not. Seeing they were ready they waited while the rest of the groups got ready. Walker and AE-5 took point as the group of teams headed towards the power signature. ---- *Major Rosa Etearna, United States Army **Executive Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Executive Officer, AE-3 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *December 1st, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours Rosa listened, and in her mind, it came out something like this: "Blah blah blah blah Wraith blah blah ZPM blah blah Full Potential blah blah We're goin' underground!" Rosa nodded. "Aye sir. Thank you for simply giving me a direct order." She stood up, ducking behind the wreckage of an old Jumper, before running in a crouched position across the large plaza. ~''I'm all for exposition,~ Rosa thought to herself, as she ran, ~''But, hot damn there's a limit.~ Her feet slapped against the stone as she ducked into the mall. "Jon," Rosa called, "Do you want me to take AE-3, or are you joining me?" ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *December 3rd, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours The group of off-world teams headed into the entrance of the underground area. Using an ancient scanner Walker managed to discern a network of interconnect tunnels. "Sir, we have some sort of tunnel network." Walker said falling back slightly to the Colonel's position. As they entered the network it was quickly clear that they weren't natural. "The energy source appears to be about 800 meters in that direction." Walker said point slightly to the left of their current heading. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Jonathan "Jon" Tenjin, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-3 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *December 5th, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours "You'll lead AE-3, Major." Jon murmured to Rosa as he passed her, to look at the scanner in Walkers hands. "Alright, Major." Turning, Jons eyes scanned over the stonework of the tunnels. "Sewers? Bunkers? Hrm. The former, probably. Watch out for grates, traps, and so forth, everyone!" Turning to Roberts, he nodded. "AE-1, take point. AE-3, you're in back. AE-5, you're in the middle. AE-2, remain here and make sure nobody tries to close the door on us." Looking skywards, Jon tapped his radio. =^= Rayner, see if you can map out the tunnels, or get a map of them. AE's 1, 3, and 5 are going to be out of contact maybe, when we go underground. We'll try to check in every... five minutes. Copy? Over. =^= ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *December 6th, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours Major Walker nodded following the Colonels remarks. His team remained in the center of the group while they continued down the path. It was dark and multiple flashlights began to be clicked on illuminating sections of tunnel. Within a few minutes they came to a prominent fork in the road. "So left or right?" Walker asked looking down both tunnels. He glanced down at the device in his hand. "The power signatures is still reading as straight ahead, albeit a little to the left." ---- *Captain Jack Roberts, Canadian Forces Land Command **Commanding Officer, AE-1 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *December 6th, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours Jack was at the front along with the rest of AE-1. Upon arriving at a two way path, Jack took up position looking down the path on the right leaving Ian and Chris to cover the left path with Rachel running her scans with AE-5. He looked down the dark corridor with the only light supplied to it from the flashlights. "The power signatures is still reading as straight ahead, albeit a little to the left." "Well, I say we go left but it is up to you, sirs." Jack said still keeping his eyes looking down the corridor. ---- *Major Jason Walker, Canadian Forces Air Command **Chief Intelligence Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Commanding Officer, AE-5 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *December 8th, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours The group ended up going left and within a few minutes the scanner in Major Walker's hand began to beep. "I've got it, a large power signature 20 meters ahead. It's stationary, I'm detecting about 15 life signs in the immediate area, but no way to determine if either the life sign or the power source are Wraith." Walker announced. ---- *Major Rosa Etearna, United States Army **Executive Officer, Atlantis-Pegasus Command **Executive Officer, AE-3 **Offworld - No Offical Designation *December 9th, 2009 **Time Unknown, September 16th, 2022 **Detonation - Unknown Hours Rosa and AE-3's boots were crunching against the slick and grimy surfaces of the road beneath, the light of their flashlights bouncing off the walls and combining with the other units to form a larger light. "Walker," Rosa spoke up. "Be sure to be on the look out for side passages, pipelines, anything a Wraith might crawl out of as a surprise." She said all this in a hushed voice. Wraith History 101 Wraith History 101